KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: Hero Time
by cloudsword
Summary: The Kits Vs. The Kittens...Who will come out victorious?


**KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES**

**Hero Time**

He knew he was being followed, he could just tell. The way she breathed sent chills down his spine, not of fear but of excitement. Wolf, a small light grey puppy with the face of a cat, tip toed around the mound of dirt that currently separated him from her, the huntress. He stops in his tracks and crouches down to his belly, waiting, watching. In his anticipation, he didn't expect it when his brother, Mike the little puppy with cat ears and 'chipmunk stripes' on his back, whispered into his ear, "What are you doing?" he asked. Wolf turned his head sharply, "Where did you come from?" he asked in a horse whisper. Mike let his ears pin themselves against his head, "I teleported." he answered. Wolf took a simple cleansing breath. "Why, I thought…" he almost asked, until he spotted a shadow, the shadow of a kitten. When the owner finally revealed themselves, Mike and Wolf breathed a sigh of relief; it was just their sister, not the hunters. "Hazel!" Wolf called out to the white kitten with the same dog tail they had. In the light, they could see the tiger stripes that lined her back clearly. The little girl glanced around, making sure she hadn't been followed before darting to where her brothers were. "How did you two do?" she asked, Mike answered first, "Not good, he's a lot stronger than I thought." Wolf suddenly hushed the three of them, and a small girl's voice could be heard in a kind of sing song, "Where are you?" she called, excitement and malice dripped from her words. Wolf quickly pointed to his sister, and then to the way she came. Hazel nodded in silence and quickly took off towards the direction she was assigned. Wolf then looked at mike, and pointed towards the voice, only to receive his brother's 'why am I the bait?' look. Wolf quickly took off towards a different direction as Mike finally gave in and headed towards the voice, silently vowing that Wolf would pay for this.

Mike silently crept up to the edge of the mound of dirt and peered around it to spy a kitten with similar stripes on her back to his. The difference was that her stripes, started from the corners of her eyes and wrapped around her ears to fit like a piece of jewelry upon her head. The wicked grin she had on her face reminded him of the cartoon villains he'd seen on TV. Before she could spot him, he ducked back into the shadows of the mound, away from her view. Mike took a deep breath, cleansing his thoughts of all fear, and darted out, catching her attention and getting her to chase him through the maze of dirt mounds. The two ran as fast as they could, the Hunter chasing the hunted, "You think you can escape little hero?" she asked. He snickered and shouted his response, "I can out run you Mir!" Mir sneered only slightly angry, and pushed herself even further, speeding up until the two turned a corner, she was just about to snag his tail, when suddenly he disappeared, and she buried her head and front two legs into a mound of dirt that she hadn't seen coming. Pulling her head free and shaking the dirt off, she growled as only a kitten can growl, "Shoot!" and with that, she stepped into the shadows of the area, and disappeared completely.

Hazel ran around the mounds of dirt, if she knew her target the way she should have, she would stay away from any form of dirt. The moment she exited the dirt mounds, she felt herself get slammed into by a powerful force of wind, knocking her back about twenty feet, in her own mind. Looking up into the air, she found her quarry, a pure white kitten named Anna. She knew this kitten had her claws extended, even though she couldn't see them, she could just feel the magical energy that flowed around her enemy, her wind claws only looked like they weren't there. "Hey there Tinny!" Anna taunted. "I'm a bigger girl than you!" Hazel retorted. Anna didn't seem to enjoy her banter, so she charged in, speeding towards the small kitten/puppy half bread, only to watch as she herself lifted into the air, presumably at the last second. Anna tried her best to stop in mid air, but quickly found herself in the middle a mud puddle, "EEWWW!" she complained, "Gross. Icky dirty mud! All over me! Nasty!" she could have gone on forever, but was quickly soaked by what could be only a bucket of water, that came from the sky. "Mud is actually good for your skin Anna!" Hazel retorted from on top of a nearby pipe, with what looked to be flowing blue claws protruding out of her paws. "How do you know that?" Anna quickly asked. "Penny's mom uses mud on her face at night!" Anna's eyes widened in shock, "Really?" she asked. "Either way you could have just used your water claws to wash yourself off, like I just did." as she finished her explanation, she once again slashed her aquatic claws at Anna, and again the pure white kitten was doused with a bucket's worth of water. Dripping and unhappy Anna just looked at Hazel, "You're going to regret that!" she said and leaped into the air with her claws extended, claws that looked to be made from pure darkness. Hazel shrieked in fright before dodging to one side, and running for dear life. When Mike appeared in front of her, he let her grab a chunk of his fur, before the two of them vanished. "Rats." Anna exclaimed, and turned around, to meet her sister at what they designated as the rendezvous point.

Wolf knew someone was here, he could feel it in his soul, but mostly he could feel it in his mind. "Get out!" he growled. "Am I not allowed to use my telepathy?" asked a shy cautious voice from inside his head. Wolf didn't answer, and the voice knew he had none, "It won't work." said the voice in his head. "You don't know that." Wolf retorted, and quickly turned the corner, there he spied a small grey kitten, with his ears flat against his head, and a white stripe of fur, traveling from his forehead all the way down to his tail, covering the appendage completely. "Kevin!" Wolf announced, and the kitten glanced up. "Hi!" he whispered. Wolf readied himself, but before he could make a move, Kevin disappeared. "I told you it wouldn't work!" Wolf heard Kevin say from behind him. Wolf glanced behind him with wide eyes, 'He can teleport to?' he asked himself, only to get lifted up by psychic energy and thrown into a nearby dirt pile. 'What the…?'

"It's called psycho kinesis; it lets me do things with my mind, like throw boxes or even tools, and I can paint a smile on it if I wanted to!" Mike pried himself out of the pile of dirt, and moved as quickly as he could, right before a box of tools with a smiley face etched into it slammed right into the spot where he once rested. The tools inside the box almost instantly lifted themselves and raced towards where Wolf stood, and is seemed like Wolf just vanished. Kevin wasn't at all surprised, and turned to see the small grey Kit standing there, "You really think you know it all don't you?" Wolf asked. Kevin simply quirked an eyebrow at that as Wolf dashed in, only to be surprised by a squeak of a super bark. The young Kit let loose with a sound wave that brought up all of the lose ground, and pushed the Psychic Kitten off of his feet. Landing in the soft dirt of the mound behind him, he simply blinked, "I didn't see that coming!" he realized, and again disappeared as Wolf plowed straight through the pile of dirt, speeding off towards his siblings. Kevin reappeared floating in mid air, his shy nature still showing up on his face. Silently he disappeared again, joining his siblings for what might just be a final showdown.

Mike and Hazel watched in wait, hopping that their brother would return. And return his did, speeding towards them like a lightning bolt. He stopped right in front of them, "No luck huh?" Hazel asked. "What makes you say that?" Wolf asked innocently, only to have Mike point out that Kevin was already with his sisters. "Oh!" he said only slightly embarrassed. "I did figure out that Kevin can't set up for snap decisions. He has to know what you are doing to set up for it."

"Huh?" Hazel asked. "He has telepathy and Psycho Kinesis!" Mike explained. "Well that's not fair!" she complained. "No rules remember!" Wolf said to her, focused and alert. "Our only shot is that Pyramid Barrier of yours Mike." he quickly said to him. "But I can't hold it very long, ten minutes at the most." he told his brother in worry. "Ten minutes is more than enough!" Wolf told him, determined to finally end this fight. Mike gulped a little, before making his way to the front of the pack. Wolf stepped in behind Mike and to the left, while Hazel stepped in to be across from Wolf, to the right of Mike. Mike turned back to his brother with a worried look, silently asking for another option, but Wolf's steel gaze told him there were none. Mike turned back to the front, gazing at the three kittens in front of him, and agreed. The small Kit closed his eyes, concentrating on the power within himself.

Mir gazed at the three of them, "Kevin, what are they doing?" she asked. Kevin focused, letting his mind enter into theirs, and what he found shocked him, "It's a barrier, one that links the three together and is completely indestructible." he told them in his whisper like voice. "Indestructible…Ew! That is, like, the tackiest color in the world!" Anna said, only to get a glare from Mir, "Indestructible means that it can't be broken." she told her. "Oh!" the pure white kitten said in realization. "We're in trouble aren't we?" she finally asked. "We are going to be the first to shatter that shield, give it everything you've got you two!" Mir said, and the three of them charged at the very moment a transparent yellow pyramid appeared around the three Kits, circling the ground and touching beyond the dirt beneath their paws without disturbing anything. Mike shot his eyes open, and the three Kits charged at the incoming group determined to finally stop them.

Suddenly, like a bell, Mittens could be heard calling, "MIKE, HAZEL, WOLF! DINNER'S READY. COME ON HOME!" All six of them stopped in their tracks, and the barrier fell. Mir burst out laughing, "We win! That count's as a forfeit!" she called out, only to hear her own mother, Sassy, call out from the other direction, "KEVIN, MIR, ANNA! TIME TO COME HOME!" Mir let her ears fall to her head, and chuckled in embarrassment. Wolf simply smirked, "Tie?" he asked. "Tie!" Mir agreed, and turned to follow her siblings. She turned back around to yell, "Next time **we** get to be the heroes!" and continue following them home. "Yah sure! I've been wanting to practice my evil laugh. HA HA HA!" he shouted back, and like her, turned to catch up with his siblings. "That was fun!" Mike said with a big smile on his face. Hazel smiled as she walked next to him, "For once he picked a fun activity that didn't require braking things."

"I heard that!" Wolf said as he pushed himself between his brother and sister. Then with a wicked grin he took off, "Race you home!"

"HEY!" the two of them shouted as they too took off to race home.

**The End.**


End file.
